


Sweater Weather

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing your boyfriend's clothes is very cute, especially when it comes to oversized sweaters. To bad Lev can't even fit in any of Yaku's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Once, when Yaku was over and the heating wasn’t cooperating with the chill in the air, Lev had lent him one of his sweaters. Yaku had pushed up the sleeves, which were much too long on him, and grumbled about Lev’s long arms before turning back to whatever they had been doing. Homework, probably. He had looked really cute, though, almost swallowed in the navy blue fabric with cheeks tinged red, and Lev had had to resist the urge to kiss him. He knew if he had, Yaku would be annoyed, and would probably kick him. So instead he wrapped his arms around his knees and watched him, smiling, until Yaku threw an eraser at his head and told him to get back to work.

 

In following visits, though, as frost began to paint flowers on the windows and then dust Tokyo with a light snow like icing sugar, Yaku kept borrowing that same sweater. Lev would have thought that Yaku could have just remembered to bring his own jacket up when he came in, but it was almost like he was doing it on purpose.

 

Lev tilted his head as he watched Yaku, who was sitting at Lev’s desk, having been half-forced to take the seat early on by Lev himself.

 

Yaku noticed him and sighed.

 

“You look like a cat who wants to be fed. What do you want?”

 

“Nothing,” Lev said, shaking his head for emphasis. “But I was just thinking – if you wanted to keep that sweater, I’d be okay with that.”

 

“Why would I want to keep your sweater?” Yaku asked, sounding angry but avoiding his gaze. “I’ve got plenty of my own at home.”

 

“You always forget them, though.”

 

“That’s because it doesn’t seem cold downstairs, but once you’re up here all the warmth disappears.”

 

Lev grinned. “No, no - it’s cute. Wearing your boyfriend’s clothing is supposed to be cute, right?”

 

Yaku shrugged. “I’m here to do my homework and help you with yours if you need it, not to be cute. Do your math.”

 

Lev turned back to the paper propped up against his knees, the hardcover book beneath it being used as a table. He glanced over the lines he had to do, his mind clearly elsewhere.

 

“It’s a shame, though,” he sighed.

 

“What is?”

 

“You can borrow my sweater and look really cute, but I can’t borrow any of yours. They’d be so short I probably couldn’t even put them on properly.”

 

Yaku threw an eraser at him. It smacked against Lev’s forehead, maybe a bit harder than Yaku had fully meant it to.

 

“Do your math!”

 

Sullenly, Lev did just that.

*

December came, and Lev began to start wondering about whether he should invite Yaku on a date for Christmas. Would Yaku want to go out with him like that? He was fine with Lev calling him his boyfriend, but maybe a Christmas date was getting too official. Or maybe Yaku didn’t want to bother with the crowds – that was a good explanation for why it was less than two weeks away from Christmas and he hadn’t made any comment about it, right?

 

At any rate, it was something of a surprise when Yaku turned up at the Haiba residence on a Saturday evening. Lev opened the door to find him standing in the middle of gentle falling snowflakes that fell in large clumps, a dusting of snow on the ruff of his coat and the crown of his head. Standing in the middle of the golden light of the house light, Lev couldn’t help but find him almost angelic. He did manage to keep from enveloping him in a massive hug until Yaku was inside, though.

 

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t let me take off my coat,” Yaku said. His voice was muffled because Lev was holding his head way too close to his chest. But eventually he gave in and returned his underclassman’s hug.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Lev was grinning, though.

 

Yaku managed to disentangle himself from Lev’s arms, and he hung up his coat before the two of them snuck up the staircase. Lev’s mum was talking on the phone in another room, and since she was speaking Russian it was most likely long-distance, and it was best to be as quiet as possible.

 

Lev flopped down on his bed, grinning at Yaku. “You should put on a sweater,” he said, noting that Yaku was wearing a t-shirt and still red with cold. The blue sweater Yaku kept borrowing was lying over the back of Lev’s desk chair, waiting.

 

“Ah, thanks,” Yaku said. He still had his bag in his hand, but instead of setting it down he pulled out something wrapped in brown paper. “About that. You mentioned that you had wanted one of my sweaters…”

 

Lev tilted his head, feeling his heart start to beat just a little bit harder.

 

“And well, you’re right. You probably wouldn’t be able to fit any of my sweaters, but you’re also right that it’s a really cute idea. So I thought about it and I hope this is an okay substitute.”

 

He shoved the package at Lev, who took it. The paper bag was crinkled from being in Yaku’s bag for too long, and it was sealed closed by a golden sticker with little ribbons on it. It looked kind of really cute, although not quite as cute as Yaku did, pulling on Lev’s sweater in an attempt to not be embarrassed.

 

“I asked my sister to go with me to Harajuku,” Yaku went on. “It took most of the afternoon, though that was probably because she spent more time shopping for herself instead of helping me, but whatever. Also, because you’re stupidly tall and finding anything that fits you and is cute was, as she called it, “a nightmare.” So I hope this is okay, mostly because I can’t return it.”

 

Lev opened the package and pulled out a sweater. He unfolded it, looking it over. It was a light grey, with white English writing across the chest. After a moment of mouthing it – alphabets were one of those things he was never able to get a hold on – he realised it was the word “Meow,” written in flowing cursive. More than that, though, it didn’t feel like a new sweater – or smell like one, for that matter.

 

“I had an idea,” Yaku said, now apparently just talking to avoided looking into his eyes. “Because, well, it would be nice to have something that smells like you around… so I washed it in with my cloths, so that at least it would smell like my family’s laundry detergent – hey!”

 

Lev had jumped up, enveloping Yaku in another hug and hunching over to bury his head into the crook of Yaku’s neck. The sweater he had been given really did smell like Yaku’s clothes. He hugged him tighter, like he was intending to crush Yaku’s ribs. Yaku patted his shoulder.

 

“It’s just a sweater,” Yaku mumbled, embarrassed.

 

Finally, Lev pulled away, if only to pull on the sweater with a single smooth motion.

 

“I love it,” he said, finding that it fit almost perfectly. That was a pretty rare even when he was shopping for himself. “I’m never going to take it off.”

 

“Oh, please don’t do that.” Yaku made a face. “That’s the sort of thing you should wait until university for. At least make an effort while still in high school.”

 

“But it’s adorable!” Lev put his hands on either side of Yaku’s face. “And you’re pretty adorable, too.”

 

Yaku looked away, mumbling something incoherent.

 

“And if you want, you can keep that sweater in exchange! You can bring it back for me to wash though. If you want.”

 

Yaku smiled, pulling the edges of the hood in closer to his face.

 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
